


Won't you be mine forever

by kittipaws



Series: oc stuff [7]
Category: Original Work, Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Eye Gouging, H - Freeform, M/M, Past Violence, Serial Killers, dustin isnt ok, hes gross, idk what to tag you'll understand if u read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: "Just me and you"(In which I don't wanna write for the actual fic that i put effort into that they will be in soon, but I wanna write about them and expand on (mostly Dustin's) characters)





	Won't you be mine forever

**Author's Note:**

> hi so, uh, not much to say than other than Dustin is an eyeball stealing freak asdgsdfgsfdgfsdgsgfsgsg. But for some reason everyone thinks he's hot.

“Welcome back, darling.” Arthur walked into his house to see his boyfriend Dustin standing there.

“Ah, I almost forgot you lived here too.” Arthur closed the door awkwardly. He still was getting used to living with his boyfriend after his house “accidentally” burnt to the ground. He regretted teaching him how to burn a house down.

“How could you forget, silly.” Dustin smiled.

“Well, it’s been two days.” Arthur said sheepishly.

“Anyways, I have something to show you, dear.” Dustin took Arthur’s hand, and dragged him upstairs before he could protest. They entered their now shared room, now filled with dolls, most of their eyes replaced with the eyes of the people Dustin killed. Arthur felt like he could never get used to all of the dolls staring at him when he was falling asleep. “I have a special one.” He opened a box. “Ta-daa!”

He held out a doll that resembled Arthur very closely. The dark silky hair, the fabric used for the skin almost perfectly matched his skintone, even the little clothes matched what he would wear. The only detail that was off was the button eyes. Usually Dustin puts the eyes of real people inside of his dolls,,,but not this one...What was he planning?

“What are you planning?” He asked casually.

“Hmm? What a weird response. I just gave you a gift, that’s all.” Dustin got close, almost cornering him against the wall. “Don’t worry, you’re a lot more beautiful than the doll will ever be.”

He closed the distance between them, kissing him on the lips. He tasted vaguely like the taste of blood. But despite that, the kiss made Arthur melt. “You are the only one in this town that matters to me. Nobody else matters. Just me and you.” He leaned in for another kiss. “Everyone else in this town could die and I would be happy. It could just be me and you.” Another kiss. “Forever and ever and ever.” Each kiss grew more and more needier and more passionate.

Dustin pushed him down onto the bed, and crawled on top of him.

“Won’t you be mine forever?”


End file.
